Of Love and Hope
by nifa
Summary: A brief interlude on the Klingon ship( ST:III) as it heads towards Vulcan.


Disclaimer: The 'Star Trek' universe belongs to the powers that be at Paramount and/or Viacom; not me.  
  
Warning: K/S pairing. Read no further if this is not to your taste.  
  
Of Love and Hope.  
  
"The Klingon cossack is secured in the brig, Admiral," reported Chekov with the briefest nod in Kirk's direction before he moved with alacrity to rejoin Sulu and Scotty in their enthusiastic examination of the control panels.  
  
"Very good Mr Chekov," acknowledged Kirk, allowing a small smile of amusement to tug at the corner of his mouth on hearing the animated technical discussion that was taking place between his three seasoned officers as they eagerly began to unravel the mysteries of the Klingon Warbird's inner workings. He had no doubt that by the time they reached Vulcan that each of his men would have become experts in handling the new technology to such an extent that Sulu would be able to land the ship with total confidence and most likely more than a little flair. Of course the Vulcans night not be impressed with a display of Sulu's considerable piloting skills, but the landing would be perfect nevertheless.  
  
"Admiral, if I may be so bold, perhaps it would be wise to allow Doctor McCoy to examine your wounds," suggested the quiet voice of Saavik who until now had stood silently to one side. Despite her efforts to mask her emotions with her Vulcan training, to one such as Kirk, who for many years had loved and been loved by a half-Vulcan, the pain of her grief was easy to see. Even though the cause was certainly sufficient, he knew better than to comment on her lack of control. Instead he offered her the unemotional wall of duty to retreat behind.  
  
"A timely suggestion, Mr Saavik, please take the conn... such as it is," he said, hiding his deeper emotions behind levity accompanied by a shrug and genuine smile for the young woman who raised a single eyebrow in disdain at his seemingly flippant order. It was a gesture he was certain Spock had deliberately taught her as a child and one he dearly hoped to see many more times in the future on the face of his t'hy'la.  
  
"Aye Sir," she replied with her customary military formality as she took the captain's chair.  
  
As soon as the bridge doors closed behind him, Kirk sagged heavily against the solid support and closed his eyes to try and shut out the searing pain of his own intense grief. The loss of Enterprise was as difficult to bear as he had always imagined it might be, but his lady had died in an attempt to save one of her own. Watching her final glorious death throes had nonetheless saddened him immensely, but that sorrow was a mere pinprick on his heart compared to the gaping wound caused by the double edged knife that had been mercilessly embedded in it. David, the son who he had been so briefly reunited with had dies a hero's death and the future of Spock, the other half of his soul, was at best uncertain. Although Spock's body lived, and his katra remained with McCoy, there was no assurance that even the power of Vulcan could make him whole once more, even Sarek had been unable to predict the odds of the 'fal tor pan' ritual being successful.  
  
"How is he, Bones?" asked a soul weary Kirk as he entered the makeshift sickbay, his eyes drawn immediately to the still form on the bed.  
  
"Well, his body stopped ageing as soon as we left the planet, but he is no longer conscious," replied McCoy as he quickly scanned an unprotesting Kirk who had moved to stand beside the once again breathing reincarnation of his lover.  
  
"You have several large bruises, but no broken bones and your stress level is understandably high, " he told his patient, noting that Kirk's eyes had never left Spock's face, and that he had intertwined the limp fingers of one hand in his own. The other hand reached up to tenderly caress the well loved features that had been restored to their elegant handsomeness by the Genesis effect. Gone were the radiation burns, and the scarred skin. With infinite care Kirk lifted an eyelid, tears of joy welling at the sight of the renewed but still unaware eyes that lay beneath.  
  
"Yes, don't worry, he is as good as new," affirmed Bones. "But you are not. Jim. I need to treat that cut to your head and then I prescribe rest. I suggest you let me give you something to help you sleep. "  
  
"No, no sleeping pills, Bones. I am afraid that if I close my eyes that I will wake up to find him gone again and that this has all only been some terrible dream," he explained.  
  
"It is not a dream, Jim, more like a nightmare if you ask me. But rest assured that Spock's katra is still wreaking havoc inside here," said Bones with a rueful grin as he touched his finger to his own brow. "I will certainly be glad to be rid of it, and the sooner the better."  
  
"I know it has been difficult for you Bones," said Kirk, turning his attention to his other friend who was also in pain.  
  
"I am a healer, Jim. It is a small price to pay to save a life, especially one so dear to you and me," admitted the Doctor.  
  
"But what if the Vulcans can't do this refusion, or whatever it is? Will I lose both you and Spock?" Kirk had already lost so much that he knew if they did not survive then neither would he and he was suddenly very afraid for both his close friend and his lover.  
  
"I don't know what will happen, but I am sure Spock would say it is not logical to worry about events that have not yet occurred," said McCoy as he gently pushed Kirk into the chair he had placed at the head of the bed and then efficiently tended the Admiral's head wound.  
  
"You! Spouting logic! Wait until Spock hears about this, you will never live it down!" exclaimed Kirk with unforced glee.  
  
"I certainly hope he recovers enough to resume our arguments. Having him inside my head has taught me much about my half-Human adversary," McCoy said with a wicked gleam in his eye that spoke of trouble ahead for Spock. "There, almost as good as new, now try and get some rest," he said in the tone of voice that brooked no argument.  
  
"I am tired," admitted Kirk sleepily, unable to resist placing the sweetest of kisses on his lover's lips before resting his head on Spock's shoulder and closing his eyes. He felt McCoy's presence at his side and in the brief moments in which he seemed to be floating among the clouds before sleep fully claimed him, Kirk felt a feather light touch of fingers on the meld points on his face, and heard the faintest echo of a beloved voice in his mind.  
  
"...t'hy'la ..." 


End file.
